My Girl
by the sweet escape
Summary: Namine made a promise to her knight in shining armor when she was seven years old that she was going to meet him again someday and she intends to keep that promise. The only problem is that neither of them know their true identity.
1. ghost girl and the knight

kay so i know that i have another story up here (waiting for a star to fall) and i will update it for those of you who actually like it, but i want to see how this goes =) anyway as you can see, i am an AU writer and i tend to make my characters ooc! sorry for the oocness!!

* * *

I don't need no_** m o n e y**_  
fortune or _fame_. I've got all  
the **riches**, baby, one man  
can _**claim**_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter One: **Ghost Girl and The Knight

**T**oday was the day that Namine Utada would be moving back to the one place she_ once _called home. She would be moving back to Twilight Town, where everyone was always busy and where the skies seemed to always be filled with splashes of oranges and yellows. When she was seven years old, she was forced to move out of her home once her parents got new jobs in Radiant Garden.

Namine didn't want to leave Twilight Town. Not because she would miss the colors of the skies or even the clock tower, her favorite place to be when she wanted to think, but because of a certain _someone_. That person happened to be a boy the same age as her, who she met at a party her parents had thrown once. Apparently, the boy lived in their neighborhood. He was also new to the place and didn't have any friends.

_Miss Hikari dragged her son along with her as they entered the party. They were new to the neighborhood and had been invited by the owners of the mansion, Mr and Mrs. Utada, to the party. Miss Hikari, being a single mother, thought that it would be a good opportunity to meet a man. A rich man. Also, she knew it would be nice for her son to find and meet new friends. _

_"C'mon, have some fun! You'll meet new friends here." She encouraged her son, who was dressed in a knight's costume. Apparently, it was a costume party and she too was forced to wear a costume. Miss Hikari was dressed up as a vampire and not a very convincing one. She looked like a cross between a beggar and a pirate with fangs. _

_"Okay, but do I have to wear this stupid costume?" He whined. Miss Hikari simply smiled at him and dragged him towards a group of other women, conversing. She began to introduce herself to them, telling them that they were new here and that they didn't know anyone except for the Utada's yet. _

_Once they were starting to make conversation, her son found his chance to sneak out. He decided to explore the place a bit more, taking in all the fancy furniture and paintings that were all around the place. He didn't know much about the lives of the rich but one thing was for sure, they liked to live over the top. At least, that was the impression he got from looking at the place._

_He had somehow managed to find himself out in the backyard. Just like the mansion, it was gigantic. It was so spacious, you could practically have a whole school of kids run around and still have room for a pool somewhere. As he studied the place, his eyes fell on a figure wearing a ghost costume, with the eye sockets cut out and a little slit for the mouth. "Hey!" He called, walking over to the figure who had jumped back a little in surprise._

_"Do you know if there are any other kids here?" He asked the ghost, who he wasn't so sure whether it was a girl or a boy._

_"I don't really know...I kind of snuck into the party." The ghost was a girl, judging from the voice. _

_"Well, that's okay. We can play together....I'm new here and I don't really know anyone here." The boy said, sitting down on the grass. The ghost sat down too, crossing her legs like a pretzel._

_"I was born here and I don't know anyone my age." The ghost admitted._

_"How old are you?" He asked. _

_"Seven." She replied._

_The boy gave her a wide grin, "Now you know someone you're age." He couldn't be sure, but he thought he saw her smiling back at him. "Um..why did you choose a ghost as a costume?"_

_The ghost paused to think about if before answering. "No one's supposed to know that I'm here. I've never been to a party so I thought dressing up as a ghost would be a good idea, since no one can see that it's me." _

_He nodded. "That's smart. I wish I was a ghost instead of a stupid knight. This costume's heavy!" He laughed. _

_She giggled with him too and then stopped to say, "Well, at least you can breathe in it!" _

_"You have a point." He smiled. The two sat there in silence, listening to what the adults were talking about. They laughed once in awhile when they heard something that sounded funny, but mostly it was quiet. Oddly, they were both okay with it. It was like they had this secret connection between them. Like they didn't have to say a word to each other to enjoy each other's company. But finally the boy decided to end the silence by saying, "What do you look like without the costume?"_

_The girl just stared at him and then down at her shoes. "I wish I could show you but I can't."_

_He raised a brow at her, "Why? I'm sure you're really pretty. I mean, you make a pretty ghost so I bet you make an even prettier human." _

_She giggled a little. "Thanks, you make a handsome knight and human. But I can't show you what I look like because people will see me and then I'll get sent back to my room." She ended with a sad tone._

_"Well don't worry," The boy said, standing up and brushing the dirt from his costume. "I won't let anyone lock you up!" _

_She laughed at that and took his hand as he helped her up. "I wish we could be friends."_

_"What do you mean? I thought we already were." He said._

_"I don't know. My parents don't let me out of the house much and they don't like it when I talk to other people that aren't...." She didn't have to finish the sentence for him to know what she meant. She meant that her parents didn't like her hanging out with kids that weren't equal in money. In other words, rich. _

_The boy started digging through something that was stuffed somewhere in the wedges of his armor and pulled out a toy soldier. "That's okay, maybe when you're ready to be my friend you can give this back to me." He held out the toy for her to take. "I'll know it's you when you give this back to me." He said smiling. _

_She smiled, and took it from his hands. "Thanks.....what's you're name?" She couldn't help but let out a small laugh. Here she was talking to a boy that she shared some connection with and she didn't even know his name._

_"It's-" He was interrupted by his mother before he could say his name. She took him by the forearm and pulled him away from the ghost. "Mom?"_

_"C'mon. Were leaving." She said in a rather irritable tone. He started to protest, telling her that he had not yet told the girl his name. It didn't seem to matter to his mother, as she just kept on walking. _

_He turned to look at the girl and shouted, "Will I see you again, ghost girl?"_

_It took her a moment to answer but when she finally did he was almost half way out of the yard. "YES!" She wasn't sure if he heard it, but with all her heart she hoped he did. She watched as her knight disappeared with his mother dragging him out of the house. Tears started welling up but she forced herself to stop. Be strong, she told herself. You **will **see him again. She was determined to keep this promise, no matter what. _

_After standing there for five minutes, she decided to head back to her room. After all, there was no use in staying at the party now that he was gone. When she got inside, everyone was too busy either getting food at the buffet table or conversing with other rich families to notice her. She made her way silently out of the room and was almost in the clear. But as she tried to ascend the steps, someone backed up and stepped on her costume, causing it to fall off of her even when it was just a small step._

_She didn't think anyone saw, but she was wrong. Her parents had noticed. "Namine!" Mrs. Utada screetched. She and her husband rushed over to her and quickly carried her upstairs in her room, where she was meant to stay for the duration of the party._

_"You went to the party?" She asked in a horrified manner. Namine nodded slowly. Mrs. Utada sighed, "We told you to stay up here. You were not allowed out of your room! You were supposed to stay up here and study. How else will you make mommy and daddy proud?"_

_"With my art." She replied._

_Mr. Utada let out a groan, "Art will not get you into harvard, sweetie. Art's okay as a hobby, but not as a job. You're supposed to become a lawyer, like us."_

_Namine looked at her feet, "I'm sorry." She said in an almost inaudible voice. The expression on her mother's face softened when she walked over to hug her._

_"It's okay. But next time, do as you're told?" Namine nodded and then both Mr and Mrs. Utada descended down the stairs to resume the party._

Now Sixteen, looking back, Namine realized that she didn't have much of a childhood growing up with her parents. The only time she had been with another person her age was when she was with _him, _whoever he was. It saddened her to think that she never knew his name or that she may never know his identity. All she had to remember him by was the old toy soldier he had given her.

She told him that she would see him again, and she intended to keep that promise. Even if he forgot about her. Namine couldn't blame him, it was a long time ago and it was probably time for her to move on. If only she would let herself, that is. That connection the two had, she wasn't sure whether it was love or even what it was, but she knew that that type of connection was something you got only once in a lifetime and Namine wasn't about to let it slip by.

She was moving back into her old home, which had been inhibited by an old family friend of theirs, who insisted that they move back in. The Traydors decided that they wanted to live somewhere in a more tropical area, like Destiny Islands. The Utada's gladly accepted but for different reasons. Mr. Utada missed his old job as a lawyer in Twilight Town, the whole Doctor thing didn't work out to well for him in Radiant Garden. Mrs. Utada missed her beautiful mansion, and Namine just missed her knight in shining armor.

**ghost girl and the knight**

It had been a long ride, but the Utada family were back home. Standing outside of the beige colored Mansion, seeing the place again brought Namine back some memories. Some good and some bad. She remembered the mural of a garden her parents had hired artists to paint, and how much she loved it. She remembered the spot where she had accidently spilled some kool-aid on the white sofa and how she tried covering it up by throwing a pillow over it.

All these memories flowed through her mind, like water running endlessly through a stream. It felt good to have remembered her childhood in this house. Namine stepped inside to find that nothing had been changed, just like they asked the Traydors to do when they gave them the house. The fancy paintings still hung on the same spots and the color of the room, white, was still painted the same.

Although everything about the house remained the same, she was sure that she wasn't going to go back to the way it was for her childhood. She wasn't going to let her parents run her whole life, the fact that she was going to be a lawyer when she grew up was already set but the people she wanted to be friends with this year weren't. This year was going to be different, she wasn't going to let her parents hold her back from finding true friends and her mystery knight.

**ghost girl and the knight**

**OKAY THAT WAS IT FOR THE FIRST CHAPTER. LET ME KNOW HOW YOU GUYS LIKE IT OR DON'T LIKE IT! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT I WILL DISCONTINUE THIS AND JUST WORK ON WFASTF AND ANOTHER STORY THAT I MUST THINK OF. ANYWAY, I HOPE YOU FOUND IT SOMEWHAT DECENT =P**


	2. someway, somehow, someday

here's the second chapter of the story! i changed the title of the story because i was listening to sam milby's version of my girl and i loved it! anyway on with the story. oh just to tell you, this story is slightly based off of the show agua bendita (if anyone knows that show). only obviously namine is not made out of water and she doesn't have healing powers, but her relationship with ronnie (character in agua bendita) was similar in the beginning to her knight in shining armor. i think everyone knows who that knight is though lol! mostly because of the characters A and B thing that was on there. okay NOW on with the story!

* * *

I don't need no_** m o n e y**_  
fortune or _fame_. I've got all  
the **riches**, baby, one man  
can _**claim**_

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO: **Someway, Somehow, Someday

**R**oxas Hikari was at his station as usual. Summer was slipping by and in less than a week he would be going back to school for his Junior year. He sighed, he wished he didn't have to work during Summer. He wished he could've enjoyed it by going to vacation with Hayner's family, but he needed the money to pay the rent for him and his mother. _At least I have Riku with me, _he thought.

Riku hadn't gone anywhere for Summer Vacation either. He said that he needed to get a Summer job so he could pay for a new car, he had offered his old car to Roxas if he wanted it. And he did want it, how could he not? It was a sleek black audi that was kept in good shape since Riku was a responsible driver.

"Can you believe it? School's starting soon and I haven't heard from any of the guys." Roxas said, scooping vanilla ice cream for a customer.

"Hayner's somewhere in Destiny Islands and Sora and Pence are at disneyland." Riku said, pausing to give the customer change. "Seifer's visiting his dad in Traverse Town, and Axel, Larxene, Zexion, Demyx and Tidus are on a road trip."

"Well, they better get us something good when they get back." Roxas muttered. Riku chuckled as he got ready to take his break.

The door swung open and a petite blond haired girl stepped inside. She was wearing a white dress and silver sandals. "Um..Can I talk to the manager of _Sunset Hill Parlor_?" She asked.

"I'll get him," Riku said. He turned and whispered to Roxas before leaving and said, "She's cute."

Roxas just rolled his eyes at him. He leaned against the glass countertop, "Why do you want a summer job now? Summer's over soon."

"I'm applying for a full time job here. Not just for the Summer." She replied.

Roxas furrowed his brows, "Why do you want to do that?"

"Why not?" Was her answer. Roxas just left it at that and waited for Riku to return with the boss.

"Here she is." Riku said, showing him the blond. Auron, their manager, walked over to her and looked her up and down.

"What's your name?" Auron asked the blond.

"Namine." She answered.

"Okay, you're covering Riku's shift." With that Auron turned to go back to whatever he was doing. Probably going back to finish watching 90210.

Riku and Roxas just looked at each other. "How come we had to try out?" Riku asked.

"Oh, cause she's a girl." Roxas said, once Auron was out of earshot.

Namine frowned at him. "How do you know it's not because I'm actually qualified for this job?" She hated it when people assumed that she either paid her way or used her looks to get what she wanted. It happened a lot of times and she was sick of it. That's why she couldn't let anyone know that she was rich.

"Cause he just gave you the job without an interview." Roxas pointed out. Namine opened her mouth but closed it when she coudn't come up with an argument. "But if you really think that you are qualified, why don't you scoop some ice cream for us?" He grinned.

Riku slapped him upside the head, "Be nice, Roxas." He untied the apron from his waist and held it out for Namine to take. "The uniforms are really gay, but you'll just have to put up with it. By the way, I'm Riku and that's Roxas."

Namine smiled as she took it from his hands. She couldn't help but notice how nice his eyes were, at the same time she also noticed Roxas just staring at her. It was starting to freak her out so she asked, "What? Do I have something on my face?"

"N-no." He said, looking away from her. _That smile...it looks so familiar._ He thought.

Namine raised a brow at him. That was weird, she thought, passing by Roxas to get to her station. Riku slid on his cap on and smiled at the two, "You guys be good! And Roxas, make sure you show her how to work the machines."

Roxas rolled his eyes after he left. Learning how to work the machinery wasn't something that required rocket science, it had labels on it for godsake! He turned back to the blond, who had already put on the apron. "Do you really need me to show you how to use them?"

"No, it's not like I've never worked in my entire life." Namine lied. This was the first time that she had actually gotten a job. She was grateful that the boss hadn't actually interviewed her, the last few places she applied a job for didn't go so well. She had tried getting one at the mall but she didn't know how to open up the register, so then she tried for a spot at the local pet store. It turned out that animals didn't like her as much as she'd like to think.

"Okay, well let me know if you need my help." He said. He hoped she wouldn't, he didn't feel like going through the trouble of having to go through the basics. "Oh and just so you know, you're not supposed to wear open toed shoes."

Namine frowned, "Why? It's not dangerous." Scooping up ice cream for people didn't seem so hard, the worst that could happen was dropping the desert onto your exposed feet.

He shrugged, he didn't know why either. It was the same reason why they had to wear stuid hats with logo's on them. Two girls piled in, one with short black hair and one with light blue hair. Roxas sighed, he knew who they were. They were Xion Valentine and Aqua Rose, they both went to the same school as he did. Roxas didn't mind Aqua as much, it was Xion that bothered him. The two used to be really close but that was before Xion became crazy in love with him. "Crap, she's here." He muttered, to no one in particular.

It wasn't that he _didn't_ like Xion, he just liked her as a friend and nothing more. However, that didn't seem to be enough for the brunette. Roxas had told her a dozen times that he didn't like her that way, and nicely too. But that didn't stop Xion from liking him, in fact she tried harder to get his attention.

"Who? The blue haired one?" Namine whispered. She looked at the two who stopped in front of the doorway to fix their outfit. The taller one, the one with blue hair, wore a pink top and denim shorts while the other one wore a blue tank and a plaid skirt that stopped mid-thigh.

"No, the -" He stopped himself to smile at them once they were at the counter already. "Hey Xion, hey Aqua."

Aqua smiled and waved at him. Xion leaned in against the glass counter and gave him a playful smile, "Hey Roxy! When are you going to take a break? We haven't hung out in awhile!"

"We haven't hung out since we were eleven." He cringed at the nickname. Xion didn't seem to be affected by his answer and continued to grin up at him, making him feel a little nervous. "Um...so what do you guys want?"

"The usual!" Aqua said, examining her perfectly coated french tips.

He turned to Namine, "They want one scoop of vanilla ice cream on a small cone." Namine nodded and walked over to the corner to get two small cones.

Namine was naturally slender but even she couldn't resist buying a large cone. Maybe even two large cones. She had been told by many of her relatives that she had a big appetite for such a small girl, she didn't know whether it was a compliment or not. She started digging through the tub of vanilla only to find that it was a lot more difficult than she imagined it to be. She blamed her scrawny, spaghetti arms.

_Come on, Namine, it's just one scoop!_ She told herself. She could feel everyone's eyes on her and even heard giggling coming from the two girls. She could feel her face grow red, but she wasn't going to give up. She couldn't let them think that she couldn't do such a simple task. After a couple more seconds of struggling, Roxas finally stepped up. "You want help with that?"

"NO!" She screamed. Her eyes widened as she realized that the scoop of vanilla ice cream she had been trying to dig up the whole time, had landed smack in the middle of Roxas' face. "Oh I'm so sorry!" Namine ran to get a towel and started dabbing at his face while constantly apologizing to him. Xion and Aqua were giggling in the backround but Namine couldn't care less. She had embarrassed herself and hoped that her co-worker wasn't mad.

As she reached to scrub off the vanilla ice cream on his cheek, Roxas grabbed Namine's wrist to prevent her from dabbing anymore. "You know why hats are part of the uniform?"

Surprised by his question, Namine just pulled her brows together. _What the hell was he talking about? _"Um...beca-" A scoop of chocolate ice cream was dumped onto her head. More laughter erupted from the two girls and Roxas just stood there smirking at her. She scowled at him as a drop of ice cream found it's way to the tip of her nose. "You know why we wear aprons?" She finally said.

Namine took a tub full of Sea Salt ice cream and pulled at his shirt so that it made an opening for her to dump the whole thing under his shirt. Roxas squirmed away from her and shivered as the ice cream melting into his torso. He looked at his now stained shirt and then frowned at her. "You realize that I have to get back at you right?"

The blond stopped laughing and dashed away from him as he started pouring soda into a large sized cup. Roxas ran after Namine, surprised at how fast she could run with sandals. "Come here, it's only fair!" He shouted. Namine ran to the other side of the table, trying to find a way past the irritated co-worker. Roxas mirrored every move she made, making it difficult for her to find an escape.

"Can't we talk this out? I'm wearing white!" She complained, noticing that her dress was already stained with chocolate drops. "I don't want to get it even dirtier!"

"You asked for it!" He growled, lunging at the girl while managing to knock over a few utensils in doing so.

Namine shrieked and tried to dodge him, only to find herself being trapped under Roxas' weight and the contents of the cup spilling onto her face. "Roxas!" She screamed, glaring up at him. She was too angry to notice just how close their faces were and Roxas was too busy laughing at her expression to pull away.

"Shit, you look like crap." He laughed, noting how her hair was soaked with soda and mixed in with chocolate ice cream.

"Yeah well at least I'm not sticky all over." Namine frowned, finally pushing him away from her. She sighed, she had gotten her favorite white dress all dirty. Didn't he realize how hard it was to clean up white?

"True, but you're hair's just as sticky." Roxas replied with a grin. Namine just continued frowning at him with her arms crossed over her chest. "C'mon, you have to admit that this was pretty fun."

Namine cocked a brow at him, "Fun? This was not fun. I got my favorite dress all dirty, I have calluses on my feet from running around, my hair is sticky and smells weird, and I have a co-worker who apparently finds this funny."

Roxas stared at her in disbelief. "So you didn't enjoy it even _a little_?" There weren't many days like this for him, usually he just spent the hours actually doing work. Today was different however, he actually had fun for once. He realized that they'd have to clean up the mess and they'd probably get yelled at by Auron but it was worth it, wasn't it?

"No." Namine said firmly. She got up and started fixing her apron when the door slid open and their boss appeared. Namine's mouth fell open as she tried to get Roxas up from the floor.

Auron took a look at the two and raised a brow. "What happened while you two were here?"

The two looked at each other for help. "Nothing." They said unision. Auron gave them another funny look and tried to look at kitchen area, but Roxas blocked his path. "We missed you, sir. I really wanted to talk to you about something."

Namine shot him a look. "That's not going to work!" she mouthed. God, this could be her last day here, she thought. It wasn't like she enjoyed working here, but it would look horrible on her resume if other people looking to hire found out that she got fired on her first day.

Auron cocked his head, "Yeah, what is it?"

Roxas struggled to think of something to say. He had to think quickly or else Auron would get bored and move on. "Riku took extra money from the cash register!" Auron frowned at him and Namine stomped on his foot. Riku was the only person she would want to get close to in this place. "Uh..I mean..." He stopped mid sentenced and reached over to hug his boss, who had been surprised. "Did I mention that I...missed you?"

Auron pulled away and just stared at him as if he was on crack. "Get back to work, boy." He grumbled, leaving the two to themselves.

Namine looked away so he wouldn't see her laughing. "What was that?"

Roxas shrugged, a little embarrassed by his action. "It worked didn't it? Hey, are you laughing?"

"N-no!" Namine lied, turning her head away from him a little more.

There it was again. That familiarity. The way Namine laughed sounded almost like...Roxas pushed that thought away. It couldn't be her, wouldn't he know if it was her? Wouldn't she _recognize_ him? Oh well, at least he had gotten her to laugh at something today. Then he remembered, "Oh right, where'd Xion and Aqua go?"

Namine shrugged. "I guess they left." She wouldn't have blamed them, they probably got scared off by their little fight. "So we better just clean up then?"

Roxas opened his mouth to answer but Riku entered the room. "Oh hey, Riku's here! He can clean up for us." He said, taking off his apron and getting ready to leave.

Riku raised a brow at him. "What are you-" He looked around the room to find napkins and utensils scattered all over the floor, which was splattered with fluids and melted ice cream. "What the hell did you do, Roxas?"

"It wasn't just me. It was Namine too," Roxas replied. "Hey, come on. Let's go." He said to Namine, he was blushing slightly.

"I think I better stay here and clean up." She said, walking into the kitchen to get a mop.

Roxas just looked at her and then shrugged. "I'm taking a break." He said, walking out the door. As he left, he heard Riku say something and Namine laughing.

_It can't be her, _He told himself. Lot's of girls probably laugh like that, he tried telling himself. From the way she smiled to the way she laughed, it all reminded him of one person and that was ghost girl.

_"Mom, why are we leaving?" He asked as his mother dragged him away from the party. He hadn't even heard ghost girl's reply._

_"Forget it Roxas, these people don't want us here." She said bitterly. _

_"But why?" Roxas asked. He was pretty sure that ghost girl wanted him here, otherwise she would've told him to leave earlier. "Why can't we stay longer?"_

_Miss Hikari sighed, she didn't want to have to tell her son this. "Because were not rich. Rich people don't like having poor people around their house."_

_Roxas furrowed his brows, maybe it was for the same reason why ghost girl's parent's didn't want her to talk to kids like him; they were afraid that they would use her. But Roxas would never do anything like that, if only he could find out where she lived and then he could talk to her parents and tell him that he wasn't going to use her. He could ask if they could friends._

_She has to live in the neighborhood, he thought. It was a neighbors only party after all. He decided that he would ask around for ghost girl tomorrow and then they would meet again. _

Roxas had asked all the neighbors, describing her costume, but none of them knew who he was talking about. He didn't bother to ask the Utada's, after all, she said she sneaked into the party. They couldn't possibly know that she was at the party.

It had been nine years ago but Roxas couldn't just forget about her. Although he hadn't heard her answer, he was sure that they would see each other again. He had told his friends about her and they all said the same thing: forget about her. It was nine years ago, it was time for him to move on.

But Roxas couldn't move on, she was the only girl he ever felt that way with. So far, no other girl could make him feel that way and he couldn't just let that go. He was going to find her, someway, somehow, someday.

* * *

**So that's it for chapter two! sorry if it sucks!!!!! I was having difficulty deciding whether or not i wanted this to be a love/hate story because i just love those kind of stories! i decided not to, since wfastf is going to be a love/hate story =) anyway, tell me what you guys think about it!**


End file.
